These Things Happen
by Gibbsgirl
Summary: Kate has a rough couple of days. Set after Falling For You -- Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: These Things Happen  
Author: Gibbsgirl  
Rating: R Probably could be PG-13, but better to err on the side of caution.  
Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters belong to Paramount, not to me. Which is a crying shame, cause they're a lot of fun to take out for a spin...

Author's notes: PLEASE READ: I know this is where I normally thank the people that helped, and I will, but first: This is not my normal sort of story. There is no case here. This is a follow up to Falling For You, an answer to the question I left open. Having said that, before those of you dying to know go tearing off, please be aware there is some frank language used in this story. Those of you who maybe embarrassed or offended by such language, either don't read any further, or don't complain if you do. I'm giving you fair warning now, and I'm putting a R rating on the story for that reason.

Okay, having said that, I owe my usual thanks to both m.a.c for her beta work and jo for her proof work. I also owe them for pushing me to post this. This is the story I wanted to tell as the follow-up, I just didn't think anyone would like me very much if I did! Thanks so much you guys, you really are the greatest friends this writer could ask for!!

-------------------------------

The harsh buzz of the alarm clock dragged Kate to awareness. Reaching out an arm to silence the pesky device, she tried not to disturb the man snuggled against her back. She yawned and stretched, mindful of her healing injuries from the team's recent case, then carefully disentangled herself from her lover and headed for the bathroom to get ready for work.

She closed the door and took care of her morning business, noting two troublesome things: the twinge low in her left side that began late Saturday wasn't going away and that her period was another day late. That made it over three weeks. She sat for a moment with her head in her hands, then pulled herself together and climbed in the shower. The pregnancy tests were negative, including the one the doctor did last week. She'd give it another couple of days; maybe it _was_ all the stress from the Lynn Holder murder case that messed up her cycle. Highly unlikely, but possible.

A groggy Tony staggered into the bathroom just as she finished her shower. Having removed the wraps for her ribs before the shower, she took a special delight in pressing her damp body against his for a good morning kiss.

"Mmm, now that's nice," he murmured.

"Mm-hm." She smiled up at his half closed eyes. "I suppose you're still too asleep to truss me back up, huh?"

"Mmm. Give me a few, I won't be long." He gave her another kiss, running his hands along her as he moved past her to get in the shower.

Kate dried off and headed for the bedroom. She noticed each step she took with her left foot jarred the twinge. She made a mental note to ask Ducky about the pain when they reached the office that morning. It probably had something to do with her healing ribs, although the pain was awfully low on her side...

The couple finished getting ready for work, Tony securing Kate's ribs as was habit by now. They had a quick breakfast and headed out the door, Kate concealing her discomfort as much as possible. She didn't want Tony worrying about her; she'd find out what the problem was and then she'd talk to him about it.

When they arrived at the office, Kate found her desk piled with folders. Gibbs was approaching at the same time, coffee in hand. Surprisingly, he set the cup on her desk before he spoke.

"You'll need that. Files are from a cold case Owens' team is working on. They wanted to know if you would read over some of the material and give them a profiler's opinion. Trouble is, they had no idea what material you would need." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony chuckled. "Let me guess. Christie suggested they use Kate, Pete volunteered to pull the files and Dave brought them over, right?" Tony remembered the team from a previous case.

"Sounds right to me. Anyway, Kate, since we're not working on anything at the moment, I told them you would look at the files, but I wouldn't promise them anything. And, of course, if we get a case..."

"Right. Well, I'd better get on this, then." She sat down and began going through file after file, sorting the useful ones from the merely case-related. She lost track of time wading through the information, getting caught up in the old murder. Nearly three hours later she found her second coffee cup, also supplied by Gibbs, empty, and her legs in need of stretching. She stood and looked around, noticing that everyone else had disappeared. Shrugging, she headed first toward the ladies room.

As soon as she put her left foot down she was grateful there was no one in the bullpen. 'How did this pain get so much worse so quickly,' she wondered. Sucking in her breath, she limped the short distance to her objective, favoring her left foot. There she received her second rude shock of the morning. While her period had not arrived, she'd begun spotting. Odd brown spotting. 'That settles it,' she thought. As much as she wanted to save herself the time and hassle by getting Ducky's opinion on her disturbing symptoms, she realized that calling her own doctor was the wiser choice. And that phone call wasn't one she wished to make around her very attentive teammates or gossipy coworkers. She slid her cell phone from her belt and headed for the elevator, hoping no one would notice her untimely exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate ended the call as she leaned against Tony's car. Letting out a sigh, she dialed his cell phone and waited for him to answer.  
  
  
  
It's me. Don't let Gibbs know.  
  
  
  
Because I don't want to explain anything to him just now. Listen, I need the car keys. I have a doctor's appointment in an hour. She tried to keep her tone even, but she knew he could hear the concern she tried to hold back.  
  
Tony glanced over at their boss. He seemed to be absorbed in paperwork; neat white stacks being shuffled slowly through a complicated process by precise hands. Kate needed him more than the office did right now. I'll be right down. Bye. He stood and locked his weapon in his desk.  
  
Gibbs, I'm going to lunch.  
  
Where's Kate? The man never looked up from his precise layering of forms and reports.  
  
I'm meeting her at the car, we'll be back soon. So the last part is an outright lie,' he thought. It gets us out of the building; we can deal with the fallout later.'  
  
He smiled as he saw her, brown hair drifting in the gentle breeze. Get in, Honey. I'll drive.  
  
Tony, I can drive myself. I don't want Gibbs to be angry with both of us. The protest was only halfhearted. Part of her really wanted him to be with her.  
  
Just get in, tough girl. Let me be here for you, okay? He grinned as she acquiesced, and they headed out of the parking lot. Kate gave him directions and thirty minutes later they pulled up to a red brick building not dissimilar to the one they'd recently left.  
  
He parked the car and Kate turned to Tony. Um, if you'd like to go get lunch, there's a deli just down the street. Take your time and I'll join you when I'm done, okay?  
  
Kate, are you trying to get rid of me? He smiled as he asked the question, but he was worried. She had volunteered nothing during the ride about the reason for the sudden appointment and he had chosen not to pry.  
  
She bit her lip and looked at her entwined fingers in her lap; swallowing and nodding briefly before she spoke. I suppose I should tell you, I just didn't want you to worry. You know that twinge I got Saturday evening in my side? She saw his nod and continued, Well, not only hasn't it gone away, it's worse. Much worse. And while my period still hasn't started, I did start spotting, but something's wrong. So I called the doctor. She kept her eyes down, unable to face him.  
  
Oh, honey, he sighed and reached out to her. You don't have to do this alone. I'll go get lunch if you really want me to, but I'd like to come in and be there as much as I can for you, if you want me. He gently stroked her cheek, wanting to pull her into his arms and hold her close.  
  
Slowly she brought her eyes to meet his, and she leaned into his embrace. I'd like you to come up with me. I'm a little scared; bullet wounds and broken ribs are one thing. I'm a little out of my depth here.  
  
Okay. Let's go, then. He got out and came around the car for her. As they entered the building, he noticed she was favoring her left side and her lips were pressed together as she fought to control the pain.  
  
As they entered the office, Tony noted the letters behind the doctor's name: OB/GYN. He glanced at the woman beside him then at the handful of women seated around him. For a moment he wondered if going to lunch wouldn't have been a better idea; he felt a little awkward being the only male in the room with Kate and four pregnant women.  
  
She checked in with the receptionist, then she and Tony took a seat. They were both sneaking surreptitious glances at the women in various stages of pregnancy, aware of the curious glances directed their way as well. After about ten minutes the oddness of the situation transformed into absurdity as they watched one woman, clearly near her due date, waddle out of the examination area toward the reception desk.  
  
Next week, Kathy. I swear, if this baby doesn't hurry up, I'm going to scream, the woman joked.  
  
Oh, honey, you still have three weeks! Next Monday, 2:30, the receptionist answered.  
  
Three weeks, I know. Why is it they never tell you what you're really getting yourself into before you get pregnant? Both women laughed and the impatient mother-to-be waddled out the door. Tony and Kate watched the entire exchange, trying not to laugh themselves. Before they could say anything, however, the door to the exam area opened again.  
  
Kate Todd?  
  
Kate rose and motioned for Tony to stay put. She followed the nurse to the exam room and answered a handful of questions for the nurse, including the date of her last period and her current complaints. After the nurse left, she changed into the paper gown, as instructed.  
  
A gentle knock on the door alerted Kate to the arrival of Dr. Haines. She smiled as the doctor entered the room.  
  
Hello, Kate. Dr. Lisa Haines was a relatively young woman. She had a pleasant manner and she put her patients at ease, something all of her new mothers enthused about.  
  
Hi, Dr. Haines, Kate replied.  
  
I see you're having some problems. Why don't you tell me exactly what's going on. The doctor's voice was patient and gentle. Kate found herself spilling out everything, including her fear that something was terribly wrong.  
  
Okay, Kate. Just relax. Let's do a pelvic exam and see what's going on. The doctor helped her patient shift around until she was properly positioned and then thoroughly checked her out.  
  
Kate endured the routine discomfort of the exam, until the doctor pressed the area that had been twinging. Kate cried out and arched up. Dr. Haines looked up sharply.  
  
Kate? How painful, on a scale from one to ten. Be honest, it's important.  
  
Horrible, about an eight or a nine at least.  
  
Dr. Haines nodded and told Kate to sit up. Your period is how late?  
  
Three weeks, Kate responded.  
  
Have you done a pregnancy test?  
  
Yes, I've done two at home and had one done here, all negative. Worry was creeping into her voice.  
  
All right. Here's what we're going to do. I want you to go over to Memorial and have a blood test done and an ultrasound. You're going to need to drink a lot of water over the next hour, you need a full bladder for the ultrasound. I'll call over with the orders for both the blood work and the ultrasound. The doctor finished washing up and then turned to Kate.  
  
What's wrong with me? Kate asked, subdued.  
  
Without the blood test I can't say for sure, but I _suspect_, she emphasized the word, we may be dealing with an ectopic pregnancy.  
  
Kate stared at the doctor, unable to process the words. Ectopic pregnancy; she was sure she'd heard the term, but she didn't know if she understood it fully.   
  
Kate, listen. Go, have the tests done. Try not to worry right now. I should have the results back by four this afternoon. Then I'll know better what I'm dealing with and we can talk about what it is. Do you have someone with you? At her nod, the doctor nodded as well. Good. Do you want me to talk to him or her, too?  
  
Kate shook her head. She'd rather talk to Tony herself; she had an awful feeling he'd be meeting her doctor soon enough.  
  
Okay, get dressed. I'll go call in those orders. And don't forget to drink plenty of water.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was very happy to see Kate exit the exam area. He didn't mind waiting for her, but he'd felt more awkward sitting by himself in the waiting room. As she neared him, he noticed she seemed paler and more distressed.  
  
Kate, you okay? He kept his voice quiet, but he could not hide his concern.  
  
She simply shook her head and motioned toward the door, and her silence worried him. He stood and followed her, observing that she seemed to be in more pain than before. As soon as they were out of the office, she leaned against him and his arm automatically went around her waist. He could feel the slight tremble that she fought to suppress and wondered what had her so distraught. Without thinking he dropped a kiss on her head and whispered, Whatever it is, Honey, I'm here.  
  
Tony settled Kate in the car, then seated himself. Now, what's up?  
  
She took a breath. We have to go to Memorial. I need a blood test and an ultrasound. She looked in his eyes and saw her own questions mirrored there. She said she's not positive what it is, she needs the tests to be sure, although she has an idea. She said she'll have the test results by four this afternoon and then we can talk about what it is. Her voice broke on the last few words. I'm scared, Tony. What's wrong with me? She blinked away the tears that threatened.  
  
Kate, come here. He held out his arms for her, but she held herself back.  
  
Tony, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. She berated herself for all times they made love unprotected.  
  
Your fault? Kate, I was there, too. Unless you've been doing something I don't know about, I'm just as much a part of this as you are. It's no one's fault, it's something that happened. Let's go have the tests done and then let's see what the doctor says. I love you, and I want to be here for you, so please don't push me away. His words were soft and gentle, and as he finished he held his arms out to her again. This time she slipped into them and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
God, Tony, I love you, too. I just wasn't sure ...  
  
He tipped her chin up and kissed her. Be sure, Honey.  
  
They drove to the hospital, stopping to pick up a bottle of water for Kate along the way. She drank as she explained the need for the water, as well as the doctor's speculation on her condition.  
  
I pushed her for something and she said it might be an ectopic pregnancy. But she also said she couldn't be sure without the tests. Kate shook her head. Like I need something else on top of the ribs. At least the gunshot wound on my leg is healing up nicely.  
  
What exactly is an ectopic pregnancy, anyway? Tony asked.  
  
Not sure. I swear, I've heard the term before, but I can't remember where, she mused. Before it gets any later, I'd better call Gibbs. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.  
  
barked the voice.  
  
Hello, Gibbs. I, um, need some time this afternoon. I had a doctor's appointment and they need me to run over to the hospital for a couple of tests. She held her breath and waited.  
  
There was a beat of silence. Then, Kate, is everything all right? The tone was indecipherable.  
  
Yeah, Gibbs, everything's fine. Don't worry. I should be back in a little while. Kate kept her voice as neutral as his.  
  
Tony with you?  
  
She glanced at the driver as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Yeah, he is. Sorry about that. He insisted on coming with me. She winced inwardly, expecting his ire.  
  
Let me talk to him.  
  
Kate passed the phone to Tony, who raised his eyebrows questioningly. Hey, Boss.  
  
Tony. I'm not going to ask what's going on. It's quiet here today, so concentrate on Kate and let me know if you're coming back here or not. Despite Kate's protestations, Gibbs knew better. Doctor's don't send patients to hospitals for tests without reason.  
  
Sure, Boss. Tony somehow kept the amazement from coloring his voice. He flipped the phone closed after Gibbs had disconnected and handed the device back to Kate.  
  
She asked him.  
  
Nothing. He said it was quiet there and not to worry about it. He switched off the engine then came around to help her, putting his arm around her as they headed into the large facility looming in front of them.  
  
--------------  
  
The blood test itself didn't take long, although there had been a bit of a wait beforehand. Now the couple were stuck waiting again, this time in the radiology department. Just about the time Kate was sure they'd been forgotten, a nurse stuck her head out a door and called Kate's name.  
  
She stood up and the nurse glanced at Tony. Oh, your husband can come with you, she said as she turned to lead them down the hall. Kate had her mouth half open in protest while Tony grinned.  
  
Ah, let her think I'm your husband. It'll be fun for a few minutes, he whispered in her ear.  
  
They reached the dimly lit exam room and the nurse paused to remove a gown for Kate. Go ahead and change in the bathroom. She indicated a small, connected room. You only need to remove the bottom half of your clothes. Oh, and I know you probably need to, but don't go. Remember, we need a full bladder for this.  
  
Why is that, exactly? Kate asked as she picked up the gown.  
  
Less space for everything to move around. If your bladder is full then your uterus has no place to move, the woman answered, while making notes on a chart.  
  
Kate couldn't think of a single thing to say. For the second time that day she found herself donning a less-than-fashionable garment that made her feel exposed.  
  
When she opened the door, the nurse was waiting. Okay, Ms. Todd, just climb up on the bed here and we'll get you ready. Mr...  
  
Kate interjected.  
  
the nurse continued smoothly, can stand right over here if he wishes to see the screen. Otherwise, where he's sitting is just fine.  
  
Tony moved to the position indicated by the nurse. He was mildly curious about the screen, he more wanted to be close to Kate.  
  
Ready? Okay. Now this is going to be cold... and she squirted some clear watery gel on her abdomen.  
  
Whoa, yeah! Kate nodded her head. It felt like someone had put rubbery ice on her stomach. She watched as the woman she had assumed to be a nurse pulled out the ultrasound probe and began to run it along her lower abdomen.  
  
So, are you a radiologist? Kate asked, trying desperately to distract herself from the discomfort of having someone lean on her when she had to go to the bathroom so badly.  
  
Just a technician, but I do dozens of these a week. Don't worry, I've read over the orders from your doctor. I know what she wants me to look for, and I'll be as gentle as possible. But I'll warn you now, it's probably going to hurt a lot, because I'm going to have to use a fair amount of pressure. The woman smiled at Kate reassuringly as she continued her scan.  
  
Tony was fascinated in spite of himself. He told himself he'd stay quiet, but he couldn't help but ask, Do you really know what you're looking at on the screen?  
  
Again the tech smiled and pointed out Kate's right ovary and part of the uterus. Then she said, I'm going to do your left side now, Ms. Todd.  
  
Kate braced for the pain, but this was worse than when the doctor examined her. The tech pressed down with the probe and tears sprang to Kate's eyes. Suddenly she felt Tony's hands in hers and she squeezed, grateful for an outlet from the white-hot stabbing in her side. After what seemed like an eternity, the torture was reduced to a mere throbbing agony. She heard the kind voice tell her she was done, that she could relieve herself and get dressed, but she felt like she her brain and her body were living on two separate planes. She felt Tony help her sit up and climb down off the bed and she slowly came back to herself, enough so she could take care of the business at hand.  
  
It was several minutes later when she exited the small bathroom, looking the same as when she arrived at the hospital. She felt a hell of a lot worse. Turning to the woman whose name she'd never heard, Kate asked, How long before the results of the test...  
  
Well, I can tell you now what I saw. The radiologist still has to read it, of course. But your doctor was concerned about your left tube and ovary, and truthfully I couldn't get a conclusive look at the area. I think she may have good reason to be concerned, but without a clearer picture, I can't say for sure. Her eyes were sympathetic.  
  
Thank you, Kate said quietly, and she and Tony left the room and the building.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Kate glanced at the clock on her computer for the hundredth time. 2:48. She wondered if it was possible for time to move backward. Sighing, she tried to concentrate on the folders in front of her, knowing that the distraction would help.  
  
Tony watched as the obviously preoccupied brunette tried to focus. He could hardly blame her, his own thoughts were scattered. Kate's words, ectopic pregnancy,' kept echoing through his brain. He really wanted an explanation of the condition, but he was afraid to do an internet search; he didn't want it to be traced to his machine. He thought about talking to Ducky, but he didn't have an excuse to go down to Autopsy and knew he'd feel guilty going behind Kate's back to a colleague about her problem, anyway. He let out a quiet sigh of frustration and accepted that he was going to have to wait, along with Kate, for the call from her doctor.  
  
Dropping another small stack of folders onto a larger one on the floor, Kate shifted irritably. She looked at the two piles remaining on her desk: the most pertinent reports on the events immediately preceding the murder, and the medical and psychological evaluations of the key players. She gathered these items together and called over to the man seated next to her.  
  
Gibbs, I've sorted through all of this. Do you want me to call Owens and have him pick up the rest of these files?  
  
He peered over the edge of his desk at the untidy piles of files and folders around Kate's feet. Unless you want to trip on them. Looking up, he noticed Kate's mind was clearly not on files or even in the office.   
  
Hm? Oh, right. Kate realized she'd been staring at the phone, she picked up the receiver and dialed Owens, requesting he fetch the pile of excess documents cluttering her space. Then she flicked her eyes at the clock once again. 3:42. She sighed. She was just about to go get a soft drink from the break room when her phone rang. Snatching up the receiver before the tone had a chance to do more than chirp, she answered sharply. She didn't see the two men whose eyes focused on her, one in concern and one in curiosity.  
  
Kate? It's Dr. Haines. I have your test results; do you have a few minutes to talk?  
  
Kate paused. She didn't want to have to call the doctor back, but she didn't want to have this conversation here, either. She glanced sidelong at Gibbs then up at Tony. Making a quick decision, she gave a short nod to Tony and then spoke to the doctor.  
  
May I conference in someone?  
  
By all means. The doctor waited for confirmation that the parties were ready.  
  
Kate tapped the buttons on her phone and Tony picked up his receiver. Thought you'd want to listen in, she said. Then she brought the doctor back on the line.  
  
Dr. Haines, this is Tony, Kate said simply.  
  
Hi, Tony. Kate, I'm sorry to say my suspicions were correct. We are dealing with an ectopic pregnancy. Your blood test came back positive, but the hCG levels, that's the pregnancy hormone, were too low. That's why the home pregnancy tests came back negative; there wasn't enough of the hormone to trigger it. Questions so far?  
  
Tony felt like he had a hundred, but he sat quietly waiting for Kate.  
  
Kate felt like the room was spinning. She swallowed and said softly, I'm sure I have a dozen questions, but I... Okay, what exactly is this and what do we do?  
  
The doctor continued in her gentle voice, hoping to put the woman at ease. What it is, is fairly simple. You're pregnant, but instead of the fertilized egg being where it's supposed to be, it's lodged in your fallopian tube instead. And it's growing there. What we have to do is remove it. If we don't, the tube will rupture and cause severe complications.  
  
Tony felt the blood slowly drain from his face, even as he watched Kate's complexion fade. He was unable to stop the word that escaped his lips.   
  
It's a simple procedure called a laparoscopy. I want to do this tomorrow; be at the hospital first thing. I'm going to make the arrangements this evening. This is outpatient surgery, so you'll be back home tomorrow night, unless there are complications, but I don't expect any. Is there anything else I can answer for you right now?  
  
Kate and Tony stared across the aisle into each other's eyes. Sharing a slight headshake, Kate told the doctor no, thanked her for calling so promptly and hung up the phone.  
  
Gibbs had watched the entire conversation with interest. Clearly Kate's doctor visit was more than nothing. He waited patiently, knowing that sooner or later she was going to have to tell him something. He saw her rest her head on her arms and wondered if there was anything he could do to help. Glancing over at Tony, he was surprised to notice the man was almost as anguished as Kate. What exactly was going on?  
  
After a minute or two, Kate lifted her head. She looked at her lover and without words they agreed they needed to escape the confines of the office. Turning to Gibbs, she saw blue eyes bright with curiosity. I'm taking the files with me, and I'm going home. I won't be in tomorrow, either. I'll call you and let you know about the day after that. She picked up her purse and stood without another word.  
  
You're going to have to come up with something more than that, Agent Todd, her boss said with a hint of steel in his voice.  
  
Fine. I'm taking some medical leave. If you need, I'll have my doctor send you an excuse. Her tone matched his and she carefully stepped over the files waiting to be collected. She was extremely careful not to show any hint of pain in front of Gibbs; she did not want to have to explain the nature of her medical leave to him.  
  
Kate, what's wrong? Gibbs' voice softened slightly. Is it your ribs?  
  
Please, I don't want to discuss it. Certainly not here. I'm going home. Kate turned and walked slowly out of the bullpen with Tony following her.  
  
  
  
Tony walked back over to Gibbs desk. I'm going with her, and I'm taking tomorrow off as well. I need to be with her for this. He spoke the words quietly, but his tone was one of pure determination.  
  
Blue eyes stared down green ones for a full ten seconds. Gibbs nodded slowly. Will you at least let me know if she's all right?  
  
Yeah, I'll let you know that much. Tony nodded and hurried off to catch up to Kate who was waiting at the elevator. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kate sat on the sofa. She was numb all over. She knew she should get up and do something about dinner, but she couldn't think about anything. She heard the phone ring and before she could muster up the energy to answer it, she heard Tony's voice. Letting her head fall back on the cushion behind her, the day's events played around in her mind like a warped video. How on earth could this be happening to her? Pregnant, and screwed up at that. Can't do anything right, can you, Kate?' she thought to herself. Can't even do something unplanned right.' Her emotions were so thoroughly jumbled that sorting through them was impossible. Instead, she closed her eyes and let fatigue crawl over her. She felt the sofa dip underneath the weight of her lover as he sat down beside her.  
  
Hey, Hon. That was the doctor. She said you're all set for surgery at eight tomorrow. Nothing to eat or drink after eight tonight, okay? Tony spoke softly while he held her hand. She nodded in response, but said nothing. He glanced down at their hands then continued. I hope you don't mind, but I took the opportunity to ask her about the procedure.  
  
Kate lifted her head slightly at this and opened her eyes. He went on, Apparently it works a lot like arthroscopy, three incisions, one at your navel for the camera and two very low on the abdomen for the tools. The big difference is that they need to expand your abdominal cavity some with carbon dioxide so they can move around. When they're done they'll pump out the gas.  
  
Kate was horrified. It was better than having to be opened up, but it still sounded awful. Did she say how long it would take to recover? She was amazed her voice could sound so normal when she felt so flawed.  
  
She said to take it easy for a couple of days afterward. She also said she'd tell all of this to you tomorrow before the surgery, and she'd give you written instructions at discharge so you wouldn't forget. The only reason she told me now was because I asked. Tony saw the worry in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Before it gets too late, what would you like for dinner? I'll be happy to cook something, or we can order in.  
  
I don't know, Tony. I can't think. I feel like I have all these thoughts just chasing around in my head and I can't make sense of anything. She tried to keep the misery out of her voice but she wasn't entirely successful.  
  
Tony thought for a fast second and then glanced at his watch. You know, it's not too late, I bet we could get there and get dinner before eight. Want to go to Belissima? he asked, naming her favorite Italian restaurant.  
  
Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. If anything can fix a rotten day it has to be decadent food with a gorgeous man. She smiled at him and happily accepted the kisses he showered on her.  
  
The restaurant was relatively quiet and the couple were seated a corner table. Try as she might, Kate couldn't get the worry out of her mind. Tony tried to cheer her but her smile was weak at best. Finally he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Kate, it's going to be okay. I'm going to be right there with you. Now let's just relax for tonight, because we can't do anything about it now. Okay, love?  
  
She nodded. I'm sorry. I just can't help feeling like I've screwed up, you know? And even though I know everything will be okay, I'm still worried. It's one of those what else can go wrong' things. She drew comfort from the warmth of his hand as though she were thirsting and he was cool, sweet water.  
  
The pain in her voice nearly broke his heart. Kate, it's not your fault! Please, Honey, stop blaming yourself.  
  
How do you know? The anguished tone turned the question into a quiet, pleading cry for absolution.  
  
Because I... he trailed off as the waitress brought their dinners. As soon as they were alone, he began again. Because I know it's not your fault, Kate. He paused, and she looked into his eyes. It's just something we need to face together. He gave her hand another gentle squeeze.  
  
For the first time that day Kate could see the love in his eyes and could feel like she deserved it. Swallowing the tears that threatened, she nodded hastily, afraid to speak.  
  
They settled down to eat, and Kate realized she was famished. Between the appointments and spending most of the day worried, she'd ignored her body's need for sustenance. The steaming plate of food in front of her drew Kate into epicurean heaven, letting the stress of the day trickle away. By the end of the meal, they were both beginning to feel better.  
  
When they were ready to leave, Tony helped Kate from her chair and wrapped his arm around her. They walked slowly out to the car, Kate leaning on him and soaking up all the loving comfort she could feel radiating from his strong, supportive body.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs hung up the phone. He suspected the news he'd just received would not go over very well with the other members of his team. Sighing, he picked up the receiver to call Kate's residence then put the instrument back in the cradle. He didn't know what was going on with Kate -- and by extension, Tony -- but he sensed he needed to have this conversation face to face. It would be all too easy for one of them to hang up without giving him a satisfactory answer.  
  
Kate relaxed back into the wonderful feel of Tony's chest as his arms lightly encircled her. She leafed through a file, absorbing impressions rather than reading all the words it contained. She knew she was too tired from her roller coaster of a day to thoroughly evaluate the evidence, but she trusted her intuition to help her get a feel for the players in the drama of the cold case.  
  
Tony nuzzled her neck, content just to provide comfort to his restless lover. He concentrated on the feel of her in his arms, providing soothing support for the body he cradled protectively. The sound of the security buzzer was an unexpected interruption, causing both of them to start violently.  
  
I'll take care of it, he whispered in her ear, as he carefully extricated himself from their entangled position.  
  
Who is it? Tony spoke into the intercom.  
  
DiNozzo, it's Gibbs. I need to talk to the two of you, can I come up?  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow in Kate's direction, who shrugged in return. So much for a quiet night, was the unspoken comment. Tony pressed the release buzzer for the outside door, then opened the apartment door and waited as the familiar silver hair came into view. Stepping aside, he let their superior step inside and closed the door.  
  
Gibbs glanced around the room and felt relieved that he hadn't interrupted anything. He sat in the armchair near Kate's feet as Tony took his previous seat and allowed Kate to lean back against him. What's up, Boss?  
  
Larry Martin's court date has been moved up. They need us in court tomorrow.  
  
Kate gave a mirthless chuckle. Can't, Gibbs. You and Tony can, but they'll have to schedule me for either Wednesday or Thursday.  
  
Kate! I'm going with you tomorrow, and the doctor said... Tony began, but Kate cut him off.  
  
Tony, what are you going to do? Sit in the waiting room, right? Go to court, come pick me up after, it's _fine_. She stressed the last word, looking in his eyes so he could see the truth in her words.  
  
Okay, but you're supposed to rest, you can't be in court the day after... he trailed off as his eyes snapped to the other man in the room.  
  
Let me talk to the doctor. I'm sure we'll work it out. She turned back to Gibbs. I'm sorry, but I'm physically unable to be in court tomorrow. You're going to have to work it out with the lawyers. Either that or find me a comfy cell for contempt.  
  
Kate, _what_ is going on? Impatience threaded through the man's speech as concern laced his thoughts.  
  
I don't want to... she began.  
  
That is not going to cut it, and you know it! He spoke more sharply than he'd intended to, but frustration with the pair was gnawing at him. Why wouldn't they just talk to him?  
  
His angry tone sparked all the emotion Kate had been forcing down. Before she knew what she was saying, words were erupting. I'm pregnant, dammit! Suddenly horrified, she clapped a hand over her mouth and turned to Tony. She'd never put the words I'm' and pregnant' out loud together until just now; she wasn't pregnant, she was defective. Tears spilled from her; shameful, self-loathing tears, as the feelings from earlier came flooding back. Oh, Tony, I'm pregnant, and I fucked it up. I don't even know if either of us wanted a baby, but I couldn't even give it a chance. She turned and ran from the room, clutching her side, sobbing.  
  
Nice. Next time, make sure you find a dog to kick while you're at it. Excuse me. Tony's voice was thick with contempt. He headed toward the bedroom to console the distraught woman, without a backward glance at his boss.  
  
Gibbs sat in the chair, openmouthed. Pregnant? But what did the rest of her words mean? He sat and thought for a while. Clearly something was wrong with the pregnancy; you didn't go through three wives without learning a little something. He wondered if he should ask Ducky, but that suddenly struck him as the wrong thing to do. Kate obviously didn't want this in the office, bringing Ducky into it might only make it worse in her eyes. He rested his face in his hands. Knowing he should probably just leave didn't help; he really wasn't the cold bastard they thought he was all the time. He wanted the chance to apologize for upsetting Kate and to assure her he'd square it with the lawyers. He wanted to tell her he was sorry about... about her misfortune. Deciding to make amends the best way he knew how, he went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.  
  
Tony climbed onto the bed where Kate lay crying. Gathering her into his arms, he said nothing for a few minutes, allowing her tears to flow. As her breathing began to even out, he spoke.  
  
Listen, I don't know if I was ready for a baby now or not. But you didn't screw anything up. Sometimes things just happen. That much I do know. This isn't anything that either one of us did, Love. Please, please let go of the blame.  
  
I can't help it, I feel like I've failed somehow. Failed you. She sniffled indelicately and cringed at the noise.  
  
Tony chuckled as he handed her his handkerchief. You haven't failed. It takes a strong woman to go through this and come out the other side. You are strong, Kate. Strong and beautiful and smart and loving. All the things that will make you a good mother someday, when you're sure you're ready to be one. Maybe when we're sure, if we're still together. But please, promise me you'll stop berating yourself for something you had absolutely no control over. How do you know it isn't my fault?  
  
Your fault? His last question had the desired effect; she perked up at the puzzle.  
  
Well, yeah... two halves do make a whole, and my half had to do the swimming. He grinned teasingly.  
  
Well, yeah, but... Kate didn't want to get drawn into this debate, but she found her lips curving despite her misery.  
  
See, it could be my fault. Or maybe it's yours, still, for being so hot that... He began kissing her very erotically on her neck.  
  
Kate moaned at the sensation and a giggle slipped out right behind as her amusement at his tactics hit her.  
  
Giggles, Todd? Since when do my kisses inspire giggles? There was a wicked grin on his face which caused her to erupt in a peal of laughter.  
  
Only you, DiNozzo, could make me feel better about something like an ectopic pregnancy by teasing me with sex! She grinned and kissed him back. Hey... do you smell coffee?  
  
Coffee? No. Wait... yeah, I do. Gibbs, he groaned. I'd better go apologize. I was sort of mean to him when you ran out.  
  
You were mean to Gibbs? Do we have any Kevlar in here? She suppressed the laughter but the twinkle in her eye gave it away.  
  
Nah, I'll just use you for a shield. He rolled her gently on top of him, wrapping his arms around her and claiming her lips with a possessive kiss.  
  
I have a better idea. Why don't we just tell him to take the coffee pot and go. I'll take a couple dozen more of those kisses, Kate murmured.  
  
Couple dozen more and that's not all you'll get, he whispered suggestively. And I doubt that's what your doctor had in mind tonight. Sleep for you, my Love. Awesome sex next week.  
  
Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you? Kate grinned, playfully swatting at him.  
  
Awfully sure of my partner, he replied huskily, as he slid off the bed and extended a hand to her.  
  
Gibbs was sitting on the sofa watching a ball game when Kate and Tony reappeared. He noticed that Kate was favoring her left side and Tony was alternating his concerned looks between her and him. Gibbs stood up and moved toward the chair he'd occupied earlier, so the couple could sit together. Glancing into his nearly empty coffee cup he started to move to the kitchen.  
  
Would either of you like some coffee? He paused and waited for their answer.  
  
I'll have some, Tony replied and headed into the kitchen to help.  
  
What about Kate? the older man asked, as he poured the steaming beverage.  
  
She can't have anything. Tony picked up his cup and leaned against the counter, looking his boss in the eye. She has surgery at eight in the morning.  
  
Gibbs nodded. Okay; he'd pretty much ruled out an abortion anyway, from the previous conversation. How serious is this, Tony?  
  
Let's go back in the other room. I don't want to talk about this behind Kate's back. The younger man turned and left the room, leaving Gibbs to follow.  
  
Kate smiled up at him as Tony sat next to her. That smells so good. I'd love a sip.  
  
Tony move the coffee cup away from her. Doctor's orders. Besides, can't have you becoming a coffee junkie like Gibbs, there, he teased. Sobering slightly, he said, I told Gibbs you have surgery in the morning. He'd like to know more; I think that's your place to tell him, not mine.  
  
Kate nodded. She turned to her boss and explained about her condition and Tony helped explain about the medical procedure she'd be undergoing in the morning. Gibbs didn't ask many questions, for which she was grateful. When she was finished she looked at him, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Kate, I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do for you, besides taking care of the court business, let me know. Gibbs voice was gentle, very unlike what his colleagues were used to hearing.  
  
Uh, thanks, Gibbs. I know I'm going to need a couple of days rest afterward, but I can work on the cold case for Owens, since I brought the files home. Other than that, I think I'm fine. Kate kept the shock out of her voice.  
  
She saw the silvered head bob in an accepting nod. I should go. You need your sleep. Tony, I'll talk to the lawyers tomorrow and make sure you're not scheduled to go first. That way you'll have time to get Kate to the hospital. I'd get you off the schedule entirely, but I think it's better if we both go tomorrow.  
  
Thanks, Boss. I'll call you when I'm on my way. Tony ushered Gibbs to the door and good-nights were exchanged. After the door closed behind him the sighs of relief were loud and heartfelt.  
  
Well, that wasn't how I planned to spend my night! Kate shook her head in disbelief, memories of the evening already seeming like a bizarre dream.  
  
Tell me about it. And the way Gibbs reacted? It was like, Who was that man, and what did he do with our boss?' Tony sat down next to Kate.  
  
Yeah, really. Who knew Gibbs could be nice? I expected a lecture on unprotected sex!  
  
I expected one on despoiling fellow agents! They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Oh, God, Tony! What a day. You know, I've had it. Take me to bed, Sweetheart. I want nothing more than to wrap myself around you and forget the rest of the world tonight.  
  
He smiled, that sweet, sexy smile with just a hint of naughty boy in it, as he leaned down and picked her up. Done, Love. And he lowered his lips to hers as they made their way to the cushioned surface that would allow them escape from the day's troubles.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and Kate walked into the hospital at 6:30 the next morning. He was wearing a suit and she felt shabby next to him in her sweats. They registered in Outpatient Admitting and were directed to the waiting area.  
  
"I meant to tell you, if you see Larry today and you get a chance, tell him I'm sorry about Jeremy."  
  
"If I get a chance, yeah, I will." Tony thought back three weeks to the end of that case. Kate had taken the suicide of the young man hard, even though she'd known it was a very real possibility.  
  
"Thanks." Too many people died on that case, too many that hadn't needed to. She hoped that in some way the help they received from Larry would help him today as his trial began.  
  
They waited a little while longer before being called back to an outpatient room. There Kate changed into another unflattering hospital gown. Then the nurse went over her vital statistics, what seemed like a dozen consent forms -- she listed Tony as her contact -- post-op procedures and care and probably something else important, but Kate was too overwhelmed to keep up. She merely nodded along, signed the consent forms, which she skimmed over, and then lay back on the pillow. After a brief respite, Dr. Haines came in.  
  
"Good morning, Kate. I take it this gentleman must be Tony?" She extended her hand.  
  
Tony took it and introduced himself. "Tony DiNozzo, I work with Agent Todd."  
  
"Oh. I was under the impression that you were involved with her, not just a coworker."  
  
"Oh, no, we are, I mean..." Tony blushed slightly as he set the misconception right. "We are involved, I love Kate very much. We're also coworkers. I wasn't sure if you were aware of our working relationship as well as our personal one."  
  
"I see. No, of course, I'm not really sure what Kate does these days anyway. Aside from getting injured." The doctor smiled and moved to her patient's beside. "Are you ready for this, Kate?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Kate gave her doctor a weak smile.  
  
"Any questions about the procedure?"  
  
"Not really. Tony said he asked you and he explained to me what you said. I think I'm all set." Her voice trembled slightly.  
  
Tony broke in, "Doctor, is this something that could have been prevented? Is it somebody's fault?"  
  
"Oh, no. This is just something that happens. The rate is something like one in four thousand or roughly that. But there isn't anything that a woman can do to cause it, or not cause it. Or her partner. Thankfully, we no longer have the death rates from this that we used to. And with the advent of the microtools that we use it is possible to save the tube and ovary, depending on the placement of the pregnancy." Dr. Haines looked from one to the other, waiting for more questions.  
  
Kate picked up on something the doctor said. "What happens if you can't save the tube and ovary?" She wasn't altogether successful at keeping the worry out of her voice.  
  
"Well, obviously we'll have to remove them, but that should in no way affect your fertility. Your other ovary will just pick up the slack. You'll be fine." Dr. Haines rested her hand on Kate's shoulder comfortingly. "Why don't we get in there and take a look first. It has to be pretty bad for us to have to take the tube. Okay?"  
  
Kate nodded in response and reached for Tony's hand. He caught the cold fingers in his warm grasp and slid his thumb over the chilled digits to heat and soothe her.  
  
"Tony, you can stay with her until they come to get her for surgery. The anesthesiologist still needs to talk to her as well. Then you'll need to wait in the waiting room rather than in here."  
  
"Actually, I have to be in court. I don't want to leave, but I have no choice. Can I leave you my cell phone number in case you need to contact me?" His voice was calm, but his distress at abandoning his lover was apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Did Kate give us that information on the paperwork?"  
  
"Yes, I did," she responded.  
  
"Then, you're all set. I hope everything goes well in court for you." Dr. Haines excused herself and Tony moved over to sit on the edge of the bed with Kate. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close.  
  
"You were right," she said softly. "About it not being my fault. It just didn't feel like that yesterday, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. But it's gonna be fine, Honey. The doctor sounded very positive about everything." His voice was low and soothing.  
  
"When do you have to leave?" His arms felt so comforting, she wished he would say never, though she knew better.  
  
"I know Gibbs said he'd try to fix it so I wouldn't be up first, but with my luck that's exactly when they'll want me." He sighed in resignation.  
  
"Go ahead and go, then. Sooner you're done, sooner you're back here. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." He gave her a thorough, breath-taking kiss.  
  
"I love you, too!" she called as he left.  
  
Kate didn't have long to fidget before the anesthesiologist found her. He was a tall man with a relaxed manner and he seated himself in the chair near her bed. He ran down a list of questions concerning her history with anesthesia and allergies to medications. After satisfying his questionnaire, he said would be sending a nurse in to set up an IV for her and then he would be back shortly to give her something to relax her. Kate simply nodded and followed along.  
  
The next hour proceeded apace. The IV was administered, the medication was, as well. Kate found herself floating lightly above the surface of her bed watching the activity around her with a detached interest. After a little while she was moved to the operating room and she was momentarily fascinated by the fact that they were pushing her on a gurney she didn't feel like she was laying on. Then she gave up thinking about it and tried to enjoy the ride.  
  
When she arrived in the OR, she made it a point to find her doctor. There were so many people, all wearing masks, she wanted to be sure she was in the right place. She didn't want to come out of surgery minus a gall bladder or something. Spotting Dr. Haines, she called out to her and was relieved when the woman walked to Kate's side.  
  
"Everything okay?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.  
  
Kate nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you were here."  
  
"I'm here. We're going to get you on the table and then we're going to put you under, okay, Kate?"  
  
"Okay. I'm a little nervous." Kate kept her voice from shaking, but bit her lip to do so.  
  
"I'd be amazed if you weren't!" her doctor replied. "But if it helps, we're all here to take care of you." Dr. Haines moved away as the orderlies maneuvered Kate onto the narrow table. The anesthesiologist told Kate in gentle tones, that it was time to sleep.  
  
"Count backward from 100," said the voice from somewhere behind her.  
  
"100, 99, 98, 97..."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony arrived at the courthouse shortly before the session was due to convene. He found Gibbs sitting on a bench in the hallway, chatting with one of the lawyers. Gibbs' posture was one of determination, the lawyer's one of fury.

"Hey, Boss. I'm here, so..." Tony trailed off as both men fixed their eyes on him.

"Nice of you to show, Agent DiNozzo," said the lawyer, in sarcastic tones. He stood and extended his hand. "James Dunbar, for the prosecution. Now if only Agent Todd had the same level of professionalism."

Tony bit down on the half dozen sarcastic comments that leapt to his tongue. Instead, in his most intimidating cop voice, he said, "Agent Todd is currently undergoing emergency surgery at Memorial Hospital. If Agent Gibbs didn't clearly communicate the severity of Agent Todd's medical issues, it was out of respect for her. We protect our own on this team." The gleam in his eye dared the lawyer to press the point.

Backpedaling, Dunbar covered. "No, I'm sorry. Agent Gibbs merely said it was a personal medical issue. He did not mention surgery. Will she be fit to testify later?"

Gibbs stood to backup Tony and keep the matter appearing team-oriented. "Agent Todd will let us know when her doctor has cleared her for duty. That includes testimony. She is aware of the pressing need for her appearance here; I'm sure she will do her best to be available as soon as possible."

"Well, I suppose that's all I can ask. Thank you, gentlemen. If you'll go down the hall, there is a room for the witnesses. You are not allowed to speak to anyone inside that room, you are also not allowed to speak to anyone you may meet in that room should you run into them elsewhere in the building. Is that clear?"

"We have done this before, Mr. Dunbar," Gibbs said tiredly as he and Tony headed off down the hall.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the pesky lawyer, Gibbs asked, "So how's Kate this morning?"

"She was fine when I left her, but they hadn't taken her into surgery yet. I hope they call me first, I really want to get back over there." Tony sounded like a subdued version of himself.

"She'll be fine, Tony. Don't worry." Gibbs did not deliver the reassuring pat on the shoulder that would have accompanied the words had they been issued by a lesser man. Simply hearing them from Gibbs was more reassurance than most agents ever received. Knowing the worth of the gift, Tony nodded his head, but said nothing, allowing the words to remain between them, untarnished.

Reaching the witness room, they entered and found seats. Gibbs promptly slid into a semi-reclined position and fell asleep. Tony, on the other hand, commenced fidgeting. After roughly a hundred years, or thirty minutes, he'd driven away everyone sitting near him, save for his somnolent superior. He was starting to wonder if he could whittle one of the chairs into something even though he couldn't whittle worth a damn, when the door opened and a bailiff stuck his head in.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs snapped to attention and made his way out of the room. The rest of the room watched him go, then turned their eyes on him. He flashed one of his killer grins and then sat on his hands.

It was a good forty nerve-wracking minutes later when the bailiff opened the door and barked at the remaining occupants.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony stood up gratefully and he swore he could hear a sigh of relief from the rest of the potential witnesses as he exited the room. He followed the court officer down the hall and was ushered into the courtroom. He moved to the front, was sworn in and seated. Thus began an hour of question after question as both the prosecution and the defense tried to score points with his testimony. He was calm and collected on the stand, answering the inquiries with ease, while the attorneys wrangled back and forth on direct and cross, redirect and recross. At some undisclosed point, both lawyers decided they were done fighting over him and turned their backs on him.

"Nothing further, Your Honor." Dunbar sat down, looking at his notes.

"I have nothing else at this time, although I reserve the right to recall this witness at a later time." The defense attorney also sat and conferred with his client. Tony glanced over and noticed that Larry looked thinner since they'd seen him last.

"Witness is excused." He stood and made his way back up the aisle in the courtroom, choosing to exit, rather than stay and watch. He found Gibbs in the hall, a cup of coffee in each hand.

"That bad?" he asked as he approached.

"Huh? No, this one's for you. Figured you could use it." Gibbs extended the full cup to his partner.

"Thanks, Boss. Listen, do you mind if I..." He paused and took a healthy hit off the cup.

"Go. Call me and let me know how she's doing, okay?" Gibbs watched as the younger man was already in motion.

"Sure thing," he threw over his shoulder as he picked up speed and headed for the parking lot.

Tony had just climbed into his car when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the unfamiliar number on the caller ID, he answered it.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony? This is Dr. Haines, Kate's doctor."

"Yes, Doctor. Is she all right?" He could feel his heart skip a beat.

"She's fine, Tony. Everything went well. We've just moved her into Recovery; she's going to be out of it for a while, still." The doctor's voice was pleasant and comforting, easing Tony's worries.

"Good. I'm on my way back over there now. When you say everything went fine; um, does that mean..." He hated the fact that guys were not properly equipped to talk about feminine anatomy.

"We were able to remove the pregnancy with no apparent damage to the tube. I don't think there'll even be any scarring to worry about. Kate was a very lucky woman with this. If she wakes up before you get here, I'll let her know you're on your way."

"Thank you, Doctor." Tony hung up, feeling relieved that this hadn't caused any permanent damage to Kate. They'd been honest with each other from the very start of this relationship; they were friends, good friends and they always wanted to keep that. But somehow, in the crazy way they fell in love, they'd discovered there was a lot more in this relationship that was precious. Neither one of them knew how long this would last, they weren't pretending to have all the answers.

Maybe someday Kate would have children, and maybe he would be the father. Or maybe he wouldn't. That was a decision for another day. But if he'd helped to cause something that would have harmed her chances for that dream someday, he never would have forgiven himself.

Now, though it was time to go and be there for her. Time to tell her how much he loved her, and how much he wanted her in his life.

16-Dec-04 I'm adding this in to address a possible misunderstanding. Those of you who read my work know that I try very hard to make sure my stories are accurate. Also I try not to put myself in them, I enjoy watching the characters more than being them. However, this story is based on personal experience. I will admit to giving Kate all the emotional stress from my first pregnancy, but the physical pain and symptoms, her trip to the doctor and the hospital are straight out of my life. Obviously, I made adjustments to set the story in her framework as the character and I lead vastly different lives, but the rest is accurate. For my friends who are reading this, you will be happy to know I did indeed go on to have a second child with no complications from my ectopic. As the title says, These Things Happen. Feel free to e-mail me anytime, you guys. And for those of you who know where I hang out, come and join the chats.


End file.
